Here
by Lola7
Summary: short, oneshot, songfic. Seiya's POV in the ep. where Usagi mistakes him for Tuxedo Kamen. ...Sixty days of trips and stays you took to tell me, dear, that you cannot love me because you secretly still love a stone... review!


Hello! This is Lola!

I've been around fanfiction for awhile, but this is my first SM fanfic (not to mention anime as well), so this is a new crowd. I really love all the Usagi/Mamoru pairing stories, but I really had a great idea this Seiya conflict thing and well...a really good song that fit it so ..well.

Anywaythis is a one-shot song fictold from Seiya POV in sailor stars, the ep. when Usagi mistakes him for Tuxedo Kamen. You know, right? I basically used the same exact lines, but added a song and Seiya's POV. It's one of my favorite moments and I really, um related to Usagi and even Seiya so. I really hope I didnt screw up Seiya's personality too much, I dunno its fanfiction, right?

oh and the song is "Song of our so-called friend" by Okkervil River. lovelovelove them:)

Well, please tell me what you think! I really want to try more SM fanfics, if this one goes over alright. Maybe later that 100 themes drabble with Mamoru and Usagi. I dunno you tell me. R/R!

Lola;0

P.S. LMcG fans, I'm kind of at a writer block with TLN, but don't worry its not over!

Oh yeah, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

**Here**

_Remember when our so-called friend would not call out to you while tumbling loosely out a hole punched through your home?_

I can't stand watching her like this. Merely listening to her doesn't seem enough. How I long to help her. How I long to be the answer to her problems. This girl is killing me softly.

_It's pretty clear, though you could hear, you truly finally knew, in time, he'd tell his tale the way he'd like it told. Now he isn't on the phone, and his story might as well be so._

She's so beautiful. She misses him so much. Oh dumpling, you're breaking my heart. I'm here. Go to me. I'll protect you. I'd do anything to make you happy…. I wonder if he even knows how lucky he is. He must. Maybe it's something different from luck. To be worthy of her love, he must be someone special.

_Well, loving is as loving does, and I'd say we should know, because we both have loved, have lost, and are alone._

Does she even see me? Those eyes… so beautiful, always so sad. Always so deep, as if she's is far off in a dream. I can't ever seem to get behind those bright eyes. I stare into them and all I find is a sea of blue. I don't think I'll ever be able look into them and see myself. Her eyes will never be so hollow.

_Your face's falling tears, to me they're lovely and they're dear, though you don't love me and it's clear that I will never see you in my arms. _

If I were bold, I'd take your hand in mine to show how much I cared. I'd brush away your tears and they'd never return. I dare not touch her though. Already her soft, quivering voice is enough to make me speechless.

_There's no room in your heart for even this finely-sharpened dart; although I had started to think there might be hope, it isn't so. _

The rain continued and her tears built up, "...but when I saw the rose...I remembered him!" She cried and cried. Longing for someone you couldn't hold, that painful feeling, I knew it too. This beautiful girl should never know anything of sorrow.

"Dumpling!"..I'll hold you.

_So wake up, make up some new song again around the same tune. The water cools, the leaves they fall, the sun it bends, the summer ends; our so-called friend doesn't need you._

She continued, struggling to keep her composure for me. Oh darling, confide in me. Cry on my shoulder and let your tears sink into me.

"Even though I can't hear his voice except on the answering machine and I haven't received any letters, I thought I was okay…I could survive just by myself..."

…but …I'm here.

_So proceed out the door and down the street. December's lying near, but in the oven's heat this house is now a home. _

"..but…but….I just can't stand being by myself!" She couldn't hold back any longer and her cries seemed never ending. Falling even from the sky and drowning me.

"Dumpling!"…you're not alone…

_Sixty days of trips and stays you took to tell me, dear, that you cannot love me because you secretly still love a stone. _

She fell to the ground her pain too great. She had escaped from this world and was alone, forgetting my presence. She was alone in this suffering and not anyone could help.

"I want to see you…I want to see you, Mamo-chan!" she cried out to him.

I stood there for a moment looking down on her, crying in pain for her love. She would never be alone. She wasn't alone.

I bent down to her level and put my hands on her shoulder. I looked at her directly, "Am I not good enough?"

_Although I put my lips to your face, trying to push his kiss out of its place, although my heart started to race, now it has slowed… _

For the first time, she looked at me. She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes still wet and redden from crying. She saw me. She knew I was there. That's all I ask for. And now I know, all I'll ever receive.

_I'll let it go._

THE END


End file.
